Unforgiveable
by TeamSophie909
Summary: A bunch of drabbles on really sad moments that could happen in some twisted storyline of MLB. I don't own the cover image or MLB.
1. Chapter 1

**I know! I know! Another new story! I just couldn't-say-no to this new idea. Also, I was in a really bad mood because I finished Nightfall (I really recommend it) and I have to wait a** **whole year until the next book comes out. Plus.. THERE WAS A CLIFFHANGER! Back to the story. Be prepared to have your heartbreak.**

 **BTW, Chat knows Mari is LB**

 **YOU LEFT ME**

"How could you? How could you do this to me?" Marinette yelled. She couldn't believe it. She'd never felt so betrayed. She had thought he could be trusted. She was clearly wrong. She hadn't wanted to go down this road.

The victim of her anger shrunk back in fear. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Marinette was never supposed to get hurt.

Marinette was on the verge of breaking down into tears. As much as she wanted to forgive her former friend, she also didn't want to go through the hurt, suffering, and agony again.

"YOU left me. You wanted out. Now you want back in. Well guess what? So do tons of others."

"I had no choice -"

"Really? You think you were the only one with a conflicting schedule? I never got to rest! I still don't get to. Neither do the others."

"You really don't understand!"

"NO! YOU don't understand. We were a great team. We were about to defeat Hawkmoth. One day you were there, the next: GONE!" Marinette shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"And I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Chat. You didn't just abandon me. You broke my heart. I had given it to you with trust, but you threw it back in my face."

"I can make it up to you! We can be just like the old times!"

"Really? Can you really fix it? Do you have any idea how mortified I was? I cried myself to sleep for 6 months. I could barely eat or do anything. I started failing. At school and as a superhero. It got to the point where I was about to just give away my miraculous. Then Queenie came one night while I was on patrol. I was still grieving.

"When she asked to join, I refused. I didn't want to go through all the pain again. The pain of loosing someone dear. But, she kept showing up. She proved that she was loyal and caring. She always had my back. Soon Rena came. It took a little adjustment, but I started getting better. I began to eat more and I trained harder. Both of them helped my rise from the ditch you threw me in. When Carapace came, I was still a little hesitant. But I learned to trust them. They haven't once hurt me or betrayed me."

"I promise you! I can be better than I was."

"You broke your last promise. To always serve and protect Paris. How can I trust you to keep this one? I made a mistake once. Never again. Good bye, Chat. For good." Marinette said before turning down the street. She never looked back. Not once.

Chat felt tears form. One by one, they fell. What had he done?


	2. How Could You Leave Me?

**Why Did You Leave Me?**

 _Chat Noir leaves a heartbreaking note._

Ladybug had been running late that day and had arrived at their usual spot expecting Chat to be there. But… he wasn't.

Chat was always on time. Was he okay? Was he hurt or worse? Ladybug decided to wait a few minutes before calling him. He didn't answer.

"What is with that cat?" She muttered before sitting down. She really needed to tell him about her breakthrough.

Her leg brushed something.

"Huh? What's this?" Ladybug said to herself.

"Dear Ladybug," She read aloud. (Italics are LB's comments.)

"This is my twentieth draft of this letter, which has been extremely hard to write. I've been dreading writing this, but the time has come. I am sorry to say this, but I cannot be Chat anymore. _Is this some sort of prank?_ No this is not a prank. Something important has come up that doesn't allow me to run off during random times of the day. _Really? WTH?_ I can't tell you what's going on or where I'm going. But believe me when I say - or write- I love you. _Then why are you leaving?_ This is the hardest thing I've ever done. Good luck on defeating Hawkmoth!

Your best furend and purtner,

Chat"

Ladybug reread this multiple times as if there would be different words written if she read it again.

"He-he's leaving?" She asked to no one in particular. It hit her.

"That Bast*d. How dare he!" She yelled in anger.

Furious, she ripped the letter to shreds. Without thinking, she whipped out her yo-yo and started flying through the roofs of Paris. Still in shock, Ladybug suddenly stopped outside the window of Alya's room. Hot, angry tears ran down her face as she knocked on the window.

Alya quickly let her in.

"Ladybug? Is everything okay?" She asked urgently.

Ladybug just sobbed.

"Oh! Shhhh. Shhhh." Alya soothed.

Ladybug let her transformation wear away.

"Ahhh! Ladybug! I promise I didn't look."

"I-it doesn't matter anymore. I trust you."

Alya looked and gasped. Her BFF was laying her head on her lap.

"M-Marinette? You are Ladybug?" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette sobbed as she nodded. Alya's heart broke.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked, caressing her friend's head.

Marinette continued sobbing.

"Who did this to you?" Alya said with much more anger in her voice.

Marinette could only sob. At that moment, Alya then vowed that she would punish whoever had hurt her best friend. And they would pay dearly.

 **AN: I had this already writen so I decided to publish it. My family member is still in the hospital, but he/she is doing better. Please enjoy!**


	3. Author's Note

Dear Faithful Readers,

I am happy to announce that my family member has finally comeback from the hospital and is almost fully recovered.

Unfortunately, it is the middle of the year when the principal and teachers came up with the stupid idea of giving us midterms. And... They're next week, so I can't write because I really, really need to study. So I think I'll officially be back on the *checks calendar and gives up*

Let's just say that by February 1st, I'll be back. That'll give me some time to start writing.

See ya until then guys!

-Amy :)


End file.
